


Black Wolf

by JAKishu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Caring Danny, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Ki’ilua, M/M, Protective Danny, Shapeshifting, Shifter Steve, Sick Steve, Torture, steve trusts danny most, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Saving Steve from Wo Fat and getting him out of North Korea wasn’t the main problem Five-0 and the Seal team was facing. Especially Danny gets a new job by watching a hurt Steve that revealed his biggest secret to them. Being a Wolf Shifter.





	1. Silver Eyes

Danny Williams would call himself a reasonable man, with normal wishes and dream. Who believes in simple thinks, loves his daughter and his job at Five-0. He had seen many thinks in his life, he had seen men do impossible (and reckless) things, mostly Steve´s doing but nothing could have prepared him for that. In the middle of the North Korean jungle after shooting down the people who had kidnapped his friend and partner to find a creature he hadn´t thought would exist. The product of fairy tales and stories and at first it wasn’t even that.

As Danny looks in the last of the trucks form the convoy (Steve had to be inside this one) he found a huge, dark wolf, looking with cloudy-silvery eyes at him. The animal was hurt, the blood was leaking out of several wounds all over his body and the creature looked tired. It´s eyes caught Danny off guard and he got chained to them. Something intelligent was looking back at him, something that shows … Danny didn’t have a better word for it but recognizing.

The animal starts to move or better tries to, small whining and painted noises hit Danny´s ears. Instinct let him lift his weapon. Hurt, trapped and cornered animals are the dangerous ones but something holds him back. Something in the beast´s eyes told him that it wouldn’t hurt him.

Suddenly Chin and Joe appear next to him, fearing the worst for Steve because Danny wasn’t answering their questions until their eyes catch the wolf in the truck. Chin had a similar reaction to it like Danny but Joe surprises them. “Steve.” The man nearly jumps into the truck and crawls over to the wolf who let itself be touched and checked out from the older man. Danny and Chin were starring and their eyeballs played tennis between Joe and the wolf. “What are you waiting for, this is Steve, I will explain later, hurry up and help me.” The order showed a great impact to the solders form the SEAL Team who starts lift the cover to make the opening bigger so the wolf could walk out and jump to the ground next to Danny who was still looking at the wolf.

“Steve I guess you won´t be able to turn back until you healed up, right?” The wolf was looking at Joe and nods once as if he was a human, understanding the question and answering it.

Danny was slowly waking up from his shock and knees down to be at the height of the wolf. With him kneeing was the wolf´s eyes above him as the animal sits. The Detective studies the eyes of the animal while everyone else around him got ready to move back to the helicopter. “Are you really my Steve?”

The black wolf moves his head a bit to the side and was looking at Danny with a curies look in the silver eyes that start to lose the smoky look that must have come from something Danny would later call hopelessness. The wolf nods again like before for Joe but also moves his head a bit closer to Danny and touches his cheek with the wet nose shortly. Only a short contact but somehow inside Danny´s heart changed, he could see his partner behind this eyes.

Determent to trust his gut Danny gets up. He would get this wolf home and find out what that all is meaning. The whole way back to the helicopter was the wolf right next to him and Chin, who also believed in Joe´s word. The rest of the Team was protecting them, more concentrated then the two human members of Five-0 who were still looking far too often down to the limping wolf.

The wolf had his problems with walking, he was exhausted and they could see how painful every step had to be. But they couldn’t help him in this form. “Hold on just a bit further, then you can rest buddy.” The wolf gives him a soft growl and continues to limp through the jungle.

As they reach the helicopter the wolf climbs on board with the last remain of his strength and broke down on the ground while the other members of the rescue team sat down on the side and the seats ready to take off. Danny´s hand was resting on Steve´s head after his first freak out that his partner had fell down dead right in front of him. It took Joe and Chin to calm him down and the contact with the warm but dirty fur was helping Danny. Joe said that Steve was healing faster while asleep. Danny stopped himself form asking question. A flight over North Korea was not the best place to talk about the fact that Steve McGarrett could apparently change into a giant black wolf.


	2. In the dark

Steve couldn’t exactly remember the last time he had changed, he only knows it was for a mission and he had come back out of his shifting without side effects or long term difficulties. It was always a risk even after decades of training, controlling and mastering. It can always take over, his animal, the wolf. Like when he had reached a point of near mental breakdown. The SEAL had always suspected that the animal has also a self-protection mechanism that activates to protect him, the human part. Steve wasn’t always on the same side as his animal but without it he would have given up hours ago. Not that he was feeling much better right now.

The truck had stopped but Steve couldn’t really hear much, in his ears was a loud screeching sound that makes most of the noises around him disappears. In the semi-darkness of the truck he was starting to lose hope that he would be able to get away and worse never see his o-hana again. As the light changes Steve looks up and silver meets blue. There he was, Danny Williams, his saviour. Steve had forgotten when he had started to think about his partner in that way but the man was always by his side. Keeps him calm and focus, to help him operate without breaking to many of the laws the so-called civil world had make up.

Danny was only a blurry picture two meter from him but his wolf nose could smell him. Gunpowder was covering him but there was still Danny and even a bit of Grace, he must have hugged her before he came to this place but he couldn’t be sure, he was too tired to really care. Danny was here and so were Chin and Joe, both man arrived after Danny as Steve had finally managed to move a bit closer.

The pain covers up the fact that Danny and Chin didn’t come closer to him and it was Joe that checks him first but his brain let him know that they didn’t know. No one was supposed to know but Steve tries to make up for his appearance and tries to answer question as human as possible without the ability of talking. He also managed to tell Danny somehow that it was really him. The instinct fear of people against predators disappears in Danny´s smell and was supporting the worried part. What surprises him was that the wolf seems to like Danny and who would argue with the thing that was in charge right now. So they would stay close if they can get out of the jungle.

The rest of the journey was filled with pain and blackouts but all that counts was that Danny was right here next to him. Joe must have told him who he was or they wouldn’t have taken him with them. He hadn’t heard it or even tried to listen to the human talking. It was exhausting and not important right now. The only thing he needed to do was going home with Danny, Joe, Five-0 and the SEAL Team. Nothing else was important.


	3. Nest

Danny was faced with a new challenged. After bringing Steve (the black wolf) back to the helicopter, over the border, into a military plane, back to the island and unobserved back to his house, they let a ´friend´ of Joe, apparently a vet check over Steve´s injuries and wrap them. After that Danny would love to just lie down and have a long nap, preferable together with no dreams about jungles and wolves. But Super-SEAL Steven McGarrett had other plans.

Joe had send most of them away before the vet came, only Danny and himself were left, he wants to give Steve the rest that he needed and that includes no people around that make noises and have smells and move around for the wolf´s attention to catch. Danny was nearly through the door too, as the last person but suddenly the wolf was on his legs. For an animal that had slept the most part of the last two days he was very fast and steady by the door blogging Danny´s way.

Even the detective was able to read that message. Giving up on arguing with a Steve that couldn’t use words Danny stayed and watched the vet work. The sudden jump and run to the door wasn’t helping and a thin line of blood was covering the way the wolf had passed as his injuries had open again.

Now Danny was alone with the wolf and a very long list from Joe what to do and not to do with Steve. Also a long list of food that would be ok but the strict order to stay in the house. INSIDE. In capital letters. As the detective read the list he could only roll his eyes. “Looks like Joe thinks I´m an idiot.” Danny was talking at Steve. After a few hours silence he couldn’t take it anymore and had started to talk to the mute animal. Steve was looking up to him from his ´nest´. There was no better word for what Joe had built with Danny´s help. Blankets, pillows and an old shirt Danny had forgotten once at the McGarrett house was piled up. The injured wolf was forming them and he was the one that brought the shirt. Danny didn’t comment on it and ignored the fact that it was an unwashed shirt. If Steve wants it as comfort who was Danny to stop it.

“Fine, let´s find us something to eat.” Danny walks over to the kitchen got the wolf-proved food and made a few sandwiches for himself. Out of instinct Danny sat next to Steve on the floor, not touching the nest as he gave him the food. A red marked comment on the list, DON’T TOUCH THE NEST.

Steve was watching him, than the food and him again. Until the wolf moved a bit. Clearly making Danny room and welcome him in his nest. Danny follows the offer and both sat inside the nest eating their food. It doesn’t take long for the exhausted wolf to fall back asleep.

Danny was more surprised as the wolf decided that his lap was a great pillow, immobilized and trapped, the detective stayed and let his friend sleep. He thinks about the comment on the list and apparently the ´nest´ was something very special and private but Steve had let him in without question.

One of Danny´s hands rest on the wolf´s head and stars to pet it slowly. He still couldn’t believe that this had become his life. A shifter (as Joe called it) as a partner, sitting a hurt wolf and crossing borders to countries no one wants to cross voluntary. Thinking about it the last part was already part of his daily live with Super SEAL Steven McGarrett as his partner, the wolf thing was new. But thinking about it, it wasn’t that bad. The great freak out will come but right now Danny enjoys his time with a very fury pet that has a spot behind his left ear that was very sensitive.


	4. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 30 minutes are left of the year 2018.  
> Get a good start. See you next year.

_Steve was dreaming or better experiences the animal/wolf version of dream. He hates it and was always glad when he could change back befor sleep or didn’t have to sleep at all. But this ´dreams´ were something he couldn’t get used to. It feels more like drug induced hallucination or something similar._

_He was back in the cell with the chains and he hates chains. They always tell him that he is treated like a dangerous animal and that’s not what he is. He is human and has a gift, at least thats what his father and Joe always told him even when it was sometimes just to make him feel good._

_His instinct was more active than a normal human´s and as a wolf he was mostly leaded by it but still he had control. Hart, iron control that he had trained but still there were people who put chains on him and he wouldn’t accept it._

_So Steve gets up and feels suddenly cold, his legs were wobbly and a storm explodes inside his head with an increase of the static noises inside his ears. There was somewhere an enemy, it has to be that way, he was chained up so someone had to do it._

_A shadow was moving closer and to his right side and Steve´s instinct told him to attack. Taking the last of his strength the wolf jumps at the shadow, flashing his teeth and claws._

* * *

Danny was dozing of slowly while he pets the soft fur. Thinking about dog-type people and cat-type people. He was more the dog-type, a cat did never make sense to him. Why have a pet that does only sleep and eat and ignore you until it wants something. Dogs were different, you could train them to become useful partners, they listen to you, try to please you and show their love.

A sudden movement from his partner below his head let Danny´s half-sleep disappear. Steve got up, unsteady and with unfocused eyes. A threatening grows escapes the wolf and Danny gets up slowly to see if there was any danger for them that only the wolf could feel or hear or see. Danny wasn’t so sure which of his partners enhanced senses would find first an intruder.

But moving was apparently the wrong thing to do, getting the wolf´s attention was not a good thing in this situation because Danny could see that Steve wasn’t really their or better, doesn’t recognizes him.

The wolf jumps and pushes Danny to the ground. Paws with dangerous sharp claws pricing his chest. Another growl escapes the wolf and Danny could do only one thing without hurting his partner. “STEVE STOP. It’s me, Danny.” He shouts and waits for the judgment from his friend.

* * *

_“STEVE STOP. It’s me, Danny.” Steve stops. That was Danny but how could that be. The shadow was his enemy and the person who chained him to the celling, right? Unsteady and unsure what is happening Steve concentrates on the one sense that would never fail him, his nose._

_And there it was the smell of his partner, he would never get that wrong, Steve could trust this sense, it had saved him more times than he could count. Trusting it the wolf let his claws out of the body underneath him. Suddenly he was getting really tired again and decided that sleeping would be a good idea. Without stepping away from Danny he lays down on his partner’s chest, closing his eyes and fall into an exhausted sleep. He could think about all of it later when he finally turned back._

* * *

Danny was laying on the hart floor with a very heavy wolf on his body but at least Steve had woken up from his attacking-mode. Accepting his fate, he tries to relax under the animal and wait for Steve to wake up again. He couldn’t do much else.


	5. Feeling better and turning back

Danny had a problem, more than one but the most important one right now was that he really needed a toilet. He really needs to use one but with the heavy (and still sleeping) wolf on his chest there was no way to move. Carefully the detective tries to push Steve to his side, the one with the nest so the wolf could continue his rest on something soft and comfortable, which is not Danny.

Slowly the animal body moves to his side and the wolf in a half sleep state makes his ´bed´ and goes back to sleep. Danny gets up as fast as he can without disturbing Steve and head to the bathroom.

Relieved and now hungry Danny walks into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. His partner must be hungry after the long sleep and the fever. At least the wolf would eat something so he would get back his strength.

As Danny returns into the living room the nest wasn’t occupied by a giant fluffy cuddle monster, no, a very naked Steve was sleeping on his side with the back to Danny. Slowly the detective places the dishes with the food on the table and walks over to the nest. One of the loose blankets was lying next to it, so Danny picks it up and places it on top of Steve so he wouldn’t get cold and could keep a bit of his dignity, at least that was one of the important points in Danny´s books.

But it didn’t take long for his partner to move and finally wake up, apparently laying half and a pile of blankets, cushion and Danny´s shirt (they really had to talk about that one) wasn’t as comfortable as it appears to be when you are a big animal. Steve slowly set up with the blanket still around his shoulder, the Seal holds it in place with one hand while he was rubbing his eyes with the other. It looked a bit like a cat cleaning its face and after watching Steve being an animal the last days it was no surprise that the comparison with an animal appears in Danny´s mind faster than before the whole mess.

“Feeling better?” Steve´s head turns around, faster as the Jersey man had thought was possible for a human to react. After seeing that Steve had turned back, he had returned to the kitchen to make a more human approved breakfast for his partner and what was now waiting on the table for the head of Five-0 to be eaten.

“…Danny?” Steve seems to have a problem focusing his sight, the man on the floor looked around before his look returned to him. “Yes I´m feeling better. …Thanks.” That had to be awkward. Waking up after being a wolf, endure torture, changing involuntarily, spilling your secret practically to the whole world and now waking up naked in your own home with your partner. Yes, very awkward indeed.

“I think we need to talk but first breakfast and please put on some pants.” Danny offered the naked man on the floor an escape to give him a short break to collect his thoughts. “A shower might be wise too.” Danny calls behind a very quick Steve that was wrapped up in a blanket.


	6. Talk

Steve felt like a stranger in his own body. He wasn’t as used to changing as before his time in Five-0. A few of his missions in the Navy had been completed as a wolf, it was part of his profile, they had it so they found a way to use it. Of course not everyone knows it but enough people. Now after a long time without changing and a forced transformation that led to a few days as an anime it would take some time for his sense to function in a more human way again.

As he reached to top of the stairs and followed Danny´s suggestion with the shower, he smelled like dog and dirt and things Steve doesn’t want to think about it.

* * *

While the shower was running Danny set the table, he wasn’t sure how he would start the conversation but while he had watched his friend the last days it came to his mind that it wouldn’t change much. The wolf thing was not the pressing topic. More the showing openly feelings, preference and such things… THE SHIRT.

Surprisingly the wolf makes sense in a way and Danny doesn’t analyse it more as it was. His partner could transform into an animal …and?

* * *

The water stops upstairs and a minute later was Steve in the kitchen eying the food that let Danny smile. “Let´s eat.” Following Danny´s pointing hand to the table, the Seal sat down and starts eating. After the first bite he practical inhaled the scrambled eggs and toast, the bacon had disappeared and Danny didn’t hear one word of complain about nothing healthy on the plate. (They need to do the shopping).

While watching his starved friend inhale his food Danny had to smile. Steve was feeling better, the colour in his face was returning and soon, with a bit help of the Hawaii sun he would be as good as new.

After the second plate was emptied Steve looks up and find Danny watching him. He swallows and gets ready for what to come. The Questions.

“What do you want to know?” Steve had no idea where he should start so Danny would have to decide.

Thinking about it most of his questions disappear, unimportant right now. Only one stays. “How did you become a shifter?” Danny uses the word Joe had used for Steve´s condition.

That was a question he could answer. “I was born like this. There is a curse on my family. I know that at least five generations before me were the same. The first born son will be cursed to shift into an animal. It doesn’t have to happen, it needs a trigger for it. My father never transformed for example but my grandfather did. He left enough information for me to understand what happened. Not that I could control it or anything.” Steve stopped there. Except for his commanding officer by the marines he had never told anyone about it. It feels strange but he trust Danny to never use this information against him.

“What was your trigger?” A dark memory appears in his mind. The day his mother died, his father came home, told Mary and him, the pain in his heart and then in his body. The fear and confusion as his family, the ones that were left, looked at him afraid, try to run away from him. The day he lost more than one parent.

“My mum´s death.” Danny didn’t need to know more. This was enough and Steve can see how his partner understands, once more glad to have this man in his life.

“One last question.” Danny starts and Steve sees humour in the shiny blue eyes. “Why do you keep my shirt in your nest?” Steve blushed in a very dark red, the shirt Danny forgot, that had become his treasure, his comfort item whenever he felt low and lonely. He will not risk to lose this man, never.

“I like it. There is nothing more about it. My wolf has sometimes strange needs for things like the nest. Don’t question it.” Still red in his face and ears Steve gets up to move around. He needs to get used to his human body again. Danny says doesn’t comment on it and keeps the thought about what the shirt could mean to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to ´normal´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got longer and I need to add another chapter, hope you stay with me. Enjoy.

Their life returned to what Steve would call normal and Danny adrenalin-filled-insanity but they were all back at work. The team, now aware of their boss’s secret, got used to the thought and didn’t bother the Seal as he returned back at work. Steve suspect that Danny told them a bit, enough to satisfied their need for information and probably ask in the same sentence that everything should return to normal.

Steve was thankful for Danny, for everything his friend was doing. He was still embarrassed about the shirt but Danny doesn’t bring it up and best thing was he was allowed to keep it. Another thing Steve is grateful for. He feared that finding it, Danny would be disgusted by him or worse rejects him. Not talking about any of it was better than changing their relationship to something worse or worst case, none at all.

Some nights, when he is alone and sits outside at the beach watching the dark water, the waves crushing at the beach and the star´s reflection on it, Steve dreams about a future where they are more than friends, when they are something his wolf knows and acts on it, pure instinct. Something the shifter can´t hide in his animal form. But better this then nothing at all.

* * *

_… A few months later_

The air was heavy and humid; Steve could feel the sweet on his skin, soaking through his clothes. Danny was sweating as well; he could smell the man behind him. Steve´s nose had always been better than a normal human one and since his shifting and staying together with Danny for the days his brain is targeted onto Danny´s unique smell. He and his wolf like the feeling of knowing where Danny was without looking. Following his nose, it would always give him the answer he needed.

Since he had changed back during Danny´s care, Steve hadn’t changed. He never did it on purpose, to keep his secret and out of fear he could hurt someone. The only time he shifts regular was in his Navy time, as it was expected from him to complete his missions. Now he is thinking of it often. It gives him something … freeing, he would call it. It was easier to be an animal then a human but he didn’t transform. He didn’t know why but he was feeling the wolf under his skin more intense and it scared the Seal. He will never tell a living soul but his biggest fear is to change and never return to his human body, to stay forever an animal. Hunted and feared by most of mankind.

A shatter travels Steve´s back down as he returns his thoughts back to their current job, not his best idea to let his mind wander while chasing some escaped arms dealer.

“We should have waited for back up.” Danny whispers behind him.

“We will lose them, there is no time. Back up is on the way they will find us when everything is over already. Don’t worry.” Steve answers without turning back. Danny always worries, more then he should sometimes.

“It will be your fault if something happened and you own me a dinner when this is over Steven. Honestly two pair of shoes this month. My salary isn’t high enough for this. You know I have to pay aliment.” Rolling his eyes Steve follows the path further into the jungle, Danny always finds something to nag and he loves it.

Love …

The Seal shakes his head, not now. He tries to concentrate on this job again but it gets harder with every second.

“Maybe we should separate to cover more ground?” Separating would give his brain more clearance when not most part of his wolf part is busy tracking every step Danny takes behind him. Steve could feel it wasn’t his best idea but right now it had to work. They only had to get the arms dealer out of the jungle and then he could think an maybe talk to Danny.

* * *

Danny wasn’t happy about splitting up but if it would bring them back home faster he was all in. Steve would manage, Mr. Surviving everything, can do that. But it seems like the Seal was a bit distracted today. Thinking about it, the behaviour came out more often. Danny could feel his partners mind following his every step, as if he would track him with every sense the man had to offer. Not that Danny would complain, he was sure that had saved him more than once.

Suddenly he feels something round and cold at the back of his head, followed by the sound from a safety pulled back. “Hello, detective, aren’t you one of them who tries to cuff us and throw the key away.” Danny gets pushed into the back and turns around.

He had found the arms dealer, but without back up or Steve, now unarmed and prisoner Danny couldn’t be happy about it. “About that, it would be very nice of you not to kill me. You know killing a cop isn’t the best thing you can do, shortly before you get arrested.” The men in front of him, share a look and start laughing.

“Interesting but who said we would kill you. First we play a little game, it is called information extraction. I like it. Most of the people I play it with not so much. But in the end they all stop complaining. We really like to know who the person is we have to thank for you. You know the one that lead you to us. I think I want to meet him or her and the matching family/friends to that person. You can do so many thinks to one person if you really try.”

Great, Danny thinks, he got a crazy one. Not that he knows many same arms dealer but sometimes he wishes for a normal day at the office, without terror attack, man trafficking, arms dealing or killing. Just paper work, a lunch break with the team and not a visit to the hospital at the end of the day.

Surrounded and still thinking of a way out Danny needed a second to understand the new sound that appears in the jungle, the arms dealer were looking around because something that makes that kind of noise doesn’t exist on this island.

The howl of a wolf pierce through the sudden silence of the jungle. Every bird and insect seems to stop breathing, frighten by an animal that shouldn’t be here. Understanding what happening Danny gets ready. There were far too many enemies for Steve to strike down even when he gets the first two or three by surprise but Danny doesn’t want a wolf with a shot wound caring home and explain the whole thing later.

* * *

Danger! It was as if Steve´s animal instinct was screaming at him, his human sense hadn’t worked through the information provided but there was fear, Danny´s fear. Danny was in danger.

Without even thinking Steve transformed, he had forgotten how smoothly it can be when he and the wolf want the same thing and right now they both want as fast as possible to Danny. Save him, protect him, ma … stop that. Steve growled at the wolf´s mating thoughts.

Steve howls and runs, following Danny´s smell and the ones of the enemy. He wants to kill them, right away. Wants to rip out their throats for threatening his Danny. His paws fly over the jungle ground and in less than a minute Steve can see the first of them.

Getting faster than slowing down Steve attacks the first armed man, his prey went down limply and lifeless, spilling his blood and letting it get swallow by the earth.

The second one, shocked and frozen loses the hand that holds a gun. One of his claws rips through the man´s chest and let most of the lower part cut open deeply.

While he jumps on the third one Steve feels Danny moving and getting the one that threathen him and was now aiming at the wolf unarmed and pushes him to the ground. Steve realizing that less violence was ask of him pulls his teeth and claws back and let his full body weight push the last one standing against a close tree. Knocked out, unconscious but alive Steve turns his back and looks at Danny, question what he should do now.

* * *

The black wolf in front of him was breathing hart, he was covered in blood and if Danny wouldn’t recognize his partner he would piss his pants right know. Seeing Steve attacking these men was the scariest thing he had ever seen. This was not even violence, that was something else. Something desperate, an animal that protects his children … his loved ones.

“Steve? Can you turn back?” The wolf walks closer and Danny just hugs him, with the criminals cuffed. Nothing could disturb them. Suddenly Danny feels how his legs are shaken and wonders how he had been standing a minute ago. Something cold and wet touches him at the back of his neck.

Danny pulls back and hears a new noise from the wolf, it sounds like a small cheeping mixed with whining. A soft smile appears on Danny. His tough friend had been scared, very scared indeed and was now apologizing. How Danny could translate the wolf was a good question, one he will ask later, when they are back home.

Before Steve could answer his question about the turning back part the wolf´s ear twitch and his head turned. A few seconds later Danny could hear it too. The sound of heavy boots stamping through the jungle. It was out of question that Steve would transform now.

Deciding to take matter in his own hand Danny get´s up. “Play along.” He whispers to the wolf, Steve looks up to him, with an adorable confusing look.

* * *

A SWAT team came through a bunch of bushes and secure the area, take away the living criminal, getting an ambulance for the hurt ones and the coroner for the dead one. It took a while for someone to question Danny. The only other people who knew who the wolf is weren’t here. The leader of the swat team came over, eyeing the giant black wolf.

“Sir, we have a question to the injuries, the criminals suffer, was it the dogs doing?” Steve lays his ears down and looks a bit more threatening until Danny´s hand rest on his head, the wolf´s tail starts to wiggle and it really looks like an adorable dog, happy with the world.

“He is the new Five-0 dog?.” Danny surprised by his own hesitation by the word dog surprised him.

“Never heard of it.” The leader looked down on the black creature.

“It´s his first case, he is special trained by us for this purpose, who would expect a w … dog jumping you. But anyway I would like to go. I can answer further questions if you want but right now I have to give someone a bath.” The swat leader nods and let Danny go. Steve follows without being asked.

Danny starts breathing freely again as they left the jungle and reach their cars. “You are naked right now?” The dog nods. “Fine, jump in I will drive you home, you really need a bath and we need a talk.” Danny opens the door and Steve jumps on the passenger seat and crouch down to a little ball. If you could describe anything on Steve small.

Danny sit in the driver seat, starts the ignition and drives to Steve’s house. He hopes no one remembers that the leader of Five-0 was also on this mission.  


	8. Nightly stay at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer to write, but here it is the lastest and last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

The drive back to Steve´s house was mostly spend in silence. Neither Danny nor his partner in wolf-form feel the need to fill it. While Danny was driving and thinking about the best way to get dried blood out of fur and his car, was Steve worried about Danny´s reaction to his fight. He would call it cold bloody murder but he only tried to protect Danny and his wolf had made very clear that something like protecting and saving can never be murder. Also two of the assholes that touched his Danny were still alive, they can count themselves lucky.

As they arrive the sun was already setting. Danny opens the door for Steve to let him hop out. “How about you jump into the sea, let the waves wash away a bit of the blood and dirt. I will join you in a second. I will just get fresh clothes and towels for us.” Steve nods and walks around the house while Danny enters through the front door.

The waves were crushing at the little piece of private beach Steve was thankful for having, the wolf wasn’t a huge fan of getting into the salty water but he could get the necessarily and doesn’t fight Steve as he enters the sea with cautious steps. Still unsure how Danny would react when the day will catch up with him Steve tries to enjoy the water and let the waves do the washing part.

Danny comes out of the house only dressed in his swimming trunks and carrying towels and clothes for both of them. He let them behind on the grass and joins Steve in the water, without asking commenting Danny comes very close and starts to rum the dried blood and dirt out of the fur with rhythmic and slow movements. Steve let him work and after getting used to the strange feeling of someone else touching him like that he relaxes completely and enjoys the caring treatment.

“You know you frightened me a second today.” Danny starts and Steve stiffs. “It was very dangerous to run into this group of armed men, which could easily hit you with a bullet or something like that.” Steve looks up and finds Danny caring eyes watching his hands work. “I know you only did it to protect me but you have to promise me to take care of yourself too. What uses does it have when you jump in to safe only to get hurt or worse killed in the process?”

Steve hadn’t thought about his own safety only Danny. Danny was important, Danny needed to be protected. Danny was his … Steve´s thoughts travel along and pass different images of their past. Danny was his partner and friend. He was always there when needed. He gave Steve more then he would have ever ask and without wanting something in return. He had also to interpreted the wolfs feelings and needs and they were very clear, the wolf had chosen Danny as his mate. This conversation will be fun.

“So I guess we will call you a clean wolf now. What do you think?” Steve looks down at his body and doesn’t find any crusted blood left. Happy Steve leaves the sea and shakes his fur dry. Okay as dry as you can get with this method. Danny had kept his distance, knowing that he would do it like this. Danny takes the first towel and throws it over Steve before he takes the second one to dry himself.

Steve, knowing that Danny gave it to him so he could cover himself up after changing wastes no time and returns with a surprised easiness back to his human body. He ties the towel around his wrist before he takes another to dry of most of the sea water that was still on his body.

Danny had changed into a shirt and offered him a bear that he had hidden under the pile of clothes. Steve takes it and smiled his thanks.

As they both sat down, clothed to a degree matching the humid summer air of the evening both stare out onto the water, watching the waves coming in and running back out again.

“I´m sorry for worrying you but my wolf has very defined definition and even if I had wanted I couldn’t have stopped him.” Steve offered to Danny´s earlier request to show he had listened.

“Does this mean the wolf has already made his decision about our relationship status?” Thankful for waiting a second longer before taking a sip of the bear Steve still coughs as the air wanders into the wrong part of his body. As it should be. “I mean,” Danny continues. “he is very protective over me, more like he was protecting his loved one then his partner.”

It was only the calm voice and the matter of fact mood that let Steve listen to the small voice inside of him that had always been there, since day one as he (and the wolf) had laid eyes and smelled this man the first time. “I can´t live without you and the wolf is honest enough to show it. I can´t lose you because of some society defining terms and views. I always preferred to have you the way we are then losing the thing we have by risking it all.”

Danny positively surprised by the honesty had a soft smile on his face as Steve finally was able to look at him. “You won´t lose me, never about something like that.” They eyes catch each other and their lips follow.

A very happy wolf was dancing inside of Steve´s soul and he doesn’t want him to shut up. The two men, spend the night together and a very determent Steve offered Danny to move in the next morning over breakfast. Steve knows that a certain wolf will be very happy to get Danny back into his nest and after finding out that the occasion changes eases Steve, they spend once a week together in the nest. Danny as human cuddling up to a giant black wolf with silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope I get a new idea for a Hawaii Five-0 story. But my creativity let me never wait long. Only the time for writing is limited.


End file.
